Spawn - Brother's Reaper CH 1: The Darker Place
by BJ Colon the GHOST
Summary: Terry Fitzgerald seeks out Spawn for a confrontation, unaware that he is also being watched


Spawn - Brother's Reaper  
  
Story by BJ Colon  
  
Chapter One: The Darker Place  
  
  
  
Page 1  
  
Setting: Queens, New York. It's about 8:30 PM. 1 - A suburban house is shown from a distance. A small figure can be seen approaching the car in the driveway. Caption 1: A familiar home. 2 - Closer up of the house, the mailbox is now shown, with the car in the background. The mailbox reads "Fitzgerald." Cap2: A familiar name. 3 thru 5 - Inside the Fitzgerald house. Wanda passes Terry's desk, and finds an envelope marked with her name. As she reads it, she hears the car starting up outside. 6 - Wanda makes it to the front door just in time to see the car speeding away. Wanda: Terry! 7 - Close up of Terry Fitzgerald driving his car, both hands on the steering wheel, trembling slightly, eyes glued straight ahead. He is obviously upset. Cap3: Lately.Terry Fitzgerald hasn't been quite himself.  
  
Page 2  
  
Scene now shifts to a quiet, unknown location. A council meets in the evening. Among them are Angelic representatives, including Bootsy. The council is headed by Warrior Angel Domina. 1 - A tall, skyscraper like building is shown in the evening light. 2 - Bootsy is shown in a small spotlight. Most of the area around him is darkened. He faces the bench that the Angelic council is seated. Domina: This meeting will come to order. 3 - Bootsy faces the council, shown from behind, as Domina sits up high and talks. Domina: The matter of the Hellspawn has all but reached a boiling point. He has threatened our inner circle, gone rogue at the expense of our agents, cost us one of our beloved sisters, and has rejected our MOST generous forgiveness. 4 - Close up of Domina. Domina: His mere existence unequivocally poses a threat to both heaven AND earth. It is the decree of this council that The Hellspawn be dealt with in some definite fashion as soon as possible. 5 - Wide shot of behind the council. The Spotlight casts a long, dark shadow behind Bootsy, who stands worried before his peers. Domina: Which brings us to you, Belazekiel.  
  
Page 3  
  
1 - Close up of Bootsy, looking up and sullen. Domina: Your mission was two-fold - to secure the aid of the Hellspawn in the disposal of the eater, and to assess his weaknesses to exploit, if any.  
  
2 - Domina stands up among her Angel colleagues, who watch in quiet, to coldly berate Bootsy. Domina: Despite your spotty record, we granted you temporary clemency on the grounds that you complete these missions, due to your - "unique" relationship with the aforementioned Hellspawn. 3 - Silhouette of Bootsy, head lowered, with the council in the far background. Domina: Now - REPORT. Bootsy: Ahem.Well, before I begin.I really must point out that although the Hellspawn has transgressed in the past, he has always acted in the best interests of - Domina (interrupts): Your commentary does not interest us in the slightest bit, Belazekiel. Your task is to report, now I advise you to do so quickly, before this council loses it's patience with you. 4 & 5 - Bootsy looks up sheepishly at Domina after her tongue-lashing, then lowers his head again. 6 - Profile extreme close up of Bootsy with his head lowered in slight demoralization. Bootsy: Very well.  
  
Page 4  
  
1 - Wide panel. Bootsy stands in the center of the empty floor. Bootsy: .It is my observation that the Hellspawn, although of a much different mind than he once was, is still, essentially, physiologically the same. He is still formed of hellborn substances, and still wields hellborn energies. 2 - Close up of Bootsy, draped in shadow, but with eyes visible. Bootsy: Therefore, I would speculate that he is still physically vulnerable to many of the same trappings he always was. 3 - Mid shot of Domina sitting somewhat impatiently. Domina: Interesting. Very well. An official mark of death is hereby issued upon earth's current Hellspawn - Al Simmons. An agent will be dispatched immediately to see to the hellspawn's immediate destruction. Bootsy: Another huntress.? 4 - Scene shifts to a bridge in Manhattan. Domina: No.we have something else in mind.  
  
Page 5  
  
1 - A car is shown from overhead driving through the bridge - Terry's car. 2 - Close up of Terry driving with both hands tensely on the steering wheel. Cap1&2: Terry's family has been worried about him. He's seemed distant, introverted, almost sullen. 3 - Terry is in shadow now. His eyes show a mix of pain and restrained anger. Cap3-6: A Cloud of great sadness - or great anger - or both. As though he's lost his best friend. 4 - Flashback begins.A younger Terry is shown sitting in the stands overlooking a baseball field, reading a book while practice goes on below. Voice: HEADS UP! 5 - Small panel - Terry ducks his head quickly as a ball whips by, almost hitting him. 6 - The baseball coach calls out to Terry from the field. Coach: Watch out, Fitzgerald! How many times I gotta tell you not to sit in the foul ball area?! Christ, for a friggin honor student, you're pretty thick, kid! Al's voice: Aww, go easy on him, coach.  
  
Page 6  
  
1 - Al is shown holding a baseball, looking up at Terry. Al: He was just distracted - See -? 2 thru 4 - Al winds up and whips the ball directly at Terry's head. Terry hesitates for a second, startled, but then reaches right out and catches the ball barehanded. Terry: Cut it out, bro - 5 - Shot of Al smiling smartly at his friend. Terry: I'm tryin'a study here. 6 - Small panel. Flash back to Terry in the car, eyes still cold. 7 - Flash back again, this time to a party at a college bar. Terry and Al sit at the bar, surrounded by friends. Terry: Nah, man. None for me. Al: Are you nuts, Fitzgerald? It's your twenty-first birthday!  
  
Page 7  
  
1 - Closer up of young Al and Terry sitting at the bar, Al egging Terry on Al: Now, you ain't leaving this here stool 'till I got you drunk enough off your ass for you to need to be carried off it. 2 - Al calls out to the bartender; Terry turns a shade redder with amused embarrassment. Al: My man! Two vodka an' orange for me an' the birthday boy. 3 - Al and Terry are shown with their drinks, turned now towards the crowd of friends. Al: A toast. Terry: To -? 4 - Close up of a smiling Al, holding up his drink. Al: The good life. 5&6 - Small panels. Al and Terry toast and drink as the people around them cheer on. 7 - Back to Terry in the car. His expression remains. Terry (to himself): The good life. 8 - The car is shown heading into Manhattan, as Al's voice echoes as another flashback begins. Al: I'm going out with Wanda again tomorrow night.  
  
Page 8  
  
1 - The scene is now in a small apartment living room, as Terry sits at his desk studying, and Al lays back on the couch. Terry: Damn, man.you two have been out almost every night straight this month. You two are pretty serious, aren't you? 2 - Small panel. Al tosses something to Terry. Terry looks down at it in his hands as he catches it. 3 - Terry opens the small box. An engagement ring is inside. Al: Yeah.real serious. 4 - Terry looks back up at Al, stunned. Terry: Holy shit, Simmons - you're really gonna take it all the way, aren't you? 5 - Al gets up and goes to Terry. Al: I ain't never met a woman like Wanda before in my life, Ter. Soon as we get outta school in a few weeks, I'm almost guaranteed a high ranking in the military; probably Special Forces, or maybe even something directly in the government. I can give her everything I been wanting to, everything she's ever wanted.  
  
Page 9 1 thru 3 - Al stands over Terry, going on about his plans for Wanda. Terry watches intently at his friend. Al: I can give her a big wedding, a big honeymoon out in the Caribbean, a house in the suburbs, the whole nine yards. The American dream! The good life, man, just like we always talked about. Her and I can live that good life together. Terry: You're really sure about this, aren't you? Al: More'n anything else in my life. Terry: She's a good woman. Al: She's more than that, bro. Terry: I wish you luck, Al. Al: I wanna ask somethin' from you, Terry.I want you to be my best man. 4 - Closer up of Terry's surprised face. Terry: Me? You sure 'bout that? I mean, your brothers - Al: I'm sure. Believe me. I want it to be you, Ter. Terry: I - damn.I'd love to, Al. Al: That's great, man - just great.  
  
Page 10  
  
1 - Al is shown with both hands on Terry's shoulders. He's smiling happily. Al: We been through it all, Terry. You're my best friend. Terry: That means a lot to me, man. 2 - Flashback ends, and Terry is now shown pulling up to a rotten back alleyway entrance. Terry's voice in flashback echoes in his mind. (Terry): A whole lot. 3 - Terry, surrounded mostly by shadow, enters the alleyways purposefully. Caption: The truth is, Terry Fitzgerald has spent the past few months living with a demon. 4 & 5- Terry now comes upon a a group of bums slumped in a corner, and brashly walks up to one of them. Terry: Where's SPAWN? Bum: Heh.you gots to be kiddin' me, man. 6 - Small panel. The bum reaches down and grabs a half rotten baseball bat. Bum: You're on our turf, pretty boy.now, if you know what's good for ya, you'd best be givin' us - 7 - Terry pulls out a handgun and aims it directly under the bum's nose.  
  
Page 11  
  
1 - Terry is shown with the gun aimed, angrier. Terry: This is all I got for you if you keep it up. I don't have the time or the patience. Now tell me where SPAWN is. 2 - The startled bum points further down the alley. North o' here.The warehouse. He stays up in the abandoned penthouse sometimes. 3 - Small panel - close up again of Terry. Terry: If any of your friends follow me, they're dead. Spread the word. This is between me and him. Bum: O-o-okay. 4 - Terry is shown small as the huge alleys ahead of him hang high in the distance. Domina's voice, along with fellow angel Seraphina, is captioned as he moves into the shadows. (Domina): Sometimes, in war. the weapons of the enemy must be implemented. We now have the means to that weapon. (Seraphina): And have you already decided upon a human host to serve as our agent? (Domina): As a matter of fact, I have.  
  
Page 12  
  
1&2 - The back alley lot behind the warehouse. Several bums have gathered, and warm themselves by a fire. Terry approaches them all, and pulls the gun on them. Terry: Everyone out of here, NOW. 3&4 - The bums scatter, but Terry stops one of them, holding the gun on him now. You - I want you to go upstairs, find your big, red buddy, and send him down here. Bum: But - I mean - he - Terry: Tell him Terry's here to see him. He'll come. 5 - Small panel. The terrified bum goes into the warehouse. 6 - Scene shifts now. Domina leads her council through a door into a dark room, lit only by small monitors and glowing buttons and machine lights. Domina: Where we've failed in the past is in underestimating the Hellspawn; dismissing him instead of studying him. That obstacle is overcome with our latest experiment. We will incorporate our creation with an agent that possesses more intimate knowledge of this Hellspawn in specific. Technician (nearby): We are almost ready, mistress. 7 - Domina is reflected in what appears to be a glass case, but it is far too dark in the room to tell what is inside it. Only a pair of mysterious glowing red lights emanate from behind the glass. Domina: Excellent.  
  
Page 13  
  
1 & 2- Back to the alleys. Terry now releases the clip from his gun, and drops them both behind him. He slowly, quietly enters the warehouse. 3 - The expression on Terry's face is cold and angry, his eyes are fixed upward as he ascends the staircase of the old warehouse. 4 - Small panel - A moving figure at the top of the staircase is reflected in Terry's eyes, which narrow in recognition. 5 - With light cast downward from the city through a window higher above, Spawn stands at the landing of the stairs, looking down at Terry. 6 - Close up of Spawn. Only his eyes are visible. Spawn: You. 7 - Close up of Terry, who fights back rage and speaks through gritted teeth. Terry: Yeah. Me.  
  
Page 14  
  
1 - Spawn looks down at Terry from where he stands. View is behind Spawn. Spawn: What're you doing he - Terry: Shut up. Spawn: What? 2 - Mid shot of Terry. He takes another step up, unafraid of this confrontation. Terry: You son of a bitch. 3 - Close up of the shadowed Spawn, his eyes reflect muted shock and surprise. Terry: I've had some time to do some thinking. I'm sick of this. Sick and mother fucking tired. 4 - Extreme close up of the increasingly enraged Terry. Terry: You invade my life, you guilt and you force me into helping you on your insane crusade for revenge, you repeatedly put my family in danger, then you turn your back on all of us, and THEN you storm back into MY home and threaten MY life?!! Spawn: Terry, I.I don't - I mean - Terry: Save it. Save all your big talk, save your goddamn preaching, your threats, your arrogance - save it all and blow the lot of it outta your ass. I'm done with it. 5 - Small panel. Spawn is still startled, and does not answer. 6 - Large panel - Terry is now screaming, egging Spawn on. Terry: DO YOU HEAR ME, SIMMONS?!  
  
Page 15  
  
1 - Terry steps back, and appears to have calmed down a little. The same angry edge remains is in his voice. Terry: No. Not Simmons. You were right! Al Simmons died a LONG time ago. Everything about him died. 2 - Terry resumes his screaming, while Spawn stands and listens. His reaction is not yet certain. Terry: The man who I roomed with in college, the man who helped me through my troubles when I thought nobody would understand me, The guy who took up for me when I had nobody else, the man who called me his best friend - THAT MAN is long, LONG dead! Dead and BURIED! You're not half the man that he was. 3 - Closer up of Spawn, his masked face now more visible by the light from overhead. Spawn: Damn it, Terry. Terry: I won't live my life in fear of you! So help me God, I won't, and neither will my family. So here I am. I'm right here. I'm standing RIGHT in your way. 4 - Closer up of Spawn's eye, with a furious, ranting Terry clearly shown reflected in it. Terry: So what're you waiting for.?!  
  
Page 16  
  
1 - View is again at the top of the stairs behind Spawn, looking down at Terry, who has advanced a little further up the stairs. Spawn: What?! Terry: You're the big, tough Hellspawn. You think you're such a bad ass? Such a great big, scary fuckin' boogeyman?! 2 - Low shot looking up at Terry, looking up at Spawn. Terry: Well, go ahead and do it. Kill me. I won't stop you. I won't fight you. But I god damn sure won't beg or scream or plead or anything like that, either. I'm not afraid of you anymore, you sorry piece of shit, and I never will be. So just come on and kill me, and get it all over with. 3&4 - Spawn, absolutely stunned now, lowers his head slightly, shamed by his friend's words. 5 - Close up of Terry's mouth as he continues shouting and cursing Spawn. Terry: DAMN IT! I'm talking to you!!  
  
Page 17  
  
1 - Spawn turns away slightly now. Spawn (to himself): I've really made a mess of things, haven't I.? Terry: Come ON! 2 - Spawn turns to Terry. Spawn: Terry - I'm sorry. Terry: You're pathetic. Pathetic and worthless. 3 - Spawn turns to leave, sinking back into the darkness, past the light of the window. Terry: Hey! Don't you DARE walk away from me, you bastard! 4 - Terry rushes up the stairs to the landing where Spawn had stood. Terry: DAMN YOU! This isn't over, you freak! 5 - Spawn emerges from the darkness on a far away rooftop. Domina now gives instructions from her sanctum - they are captioned here. Domina: It's time. Wait for my signal. 6 - Terry now comes down the stairs, sullen and looking almost defeated. He is shown at the exit doorway of the warehouse.  
  
Page 18  
  
1 thru 4- Terry emerges from the warehouse. He looks down for a moment at the gun he had dropped to the ground. He is both furious and close to tears. Domina: Ready.NOW! 5 - Terry looks up at the sky, startled. A distant sound - a screeching, muted at first, but then rumbling to an indescribable cacophony. A cry from heaven.the only sound faster than light. 5 - Spawn is now shown on the rooftop, as a sharp beam of light shoots down seemingly from nowhere. In the distance, Spawn sees this light as well, and as well, hears the cry that precedes it.  
  
Page 19 - splash  
  
Terry is struck by the heavenly light, and appears to be burned alive by it. He is frozen in place, seemingly in pain, seemingly screaming for his life.  
  
Page 20  
  
1 - Spawn recognizes the light. Spawn: What the hell.? 2 - He immediately rushes to where he had seen the blast touch down, bounding across rooftops. 3 - He reaches the spot outside the alleys. He finds a huge burned area in front of the warehouse doorway. Spawn: It can't be. 4 - Small panel. Spawn is shown bent down and looking at the patch of ground. 5 - What he is looking at is revealed. A symbol burned into the ground by the light.: A Hellspawn symbol. White on Black. The mark of Hell.. Spawn is left only to wonder.What light from heaven would leave the devil's signature.?  
  
Page 21  
  
1 - Scene shifts to the dark room, where Domina stands watching. The narrative continues. And what has now become of Terry Fitzgerald? Domina: You should feel quite fortunate at this point, mortal. You are about to become part of something quite momentous. 2 - Terry is now shown unclothed in the darkness. He focuses upon his surroundings in confused fear. Terry: Where am I?! How did I get here? Domina: You are nowhere. Time and space are nothing to you now. You now serve our cause. 3 - Close up of Domina, facing Terry, who is now revealed to be slumped inside a huge glass container. Domina: We really only require your body, and your knowledge.your insight into the workings of one Al Simmons. Terry: What?! 4 - You are going to destroy an enemy of ours, Mr. Fitzgerald. And you're going to do it tonight. But first.  
  
Page 22 - Splash. Terry turns around to see, in the darkness next to him a living, moving Hellspawn symbiote. It's eyes glow deep RED. Terry recoils from it, back against the glass, which Domina is reflected in.  
  
Domina: First.There is someone we'd like you to get better acquainted with.  
  
  
  
To be continued-  
  
2002 BJ Colon 


End file.
